


[Podfic] Dreamshare

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic (my stories, all fandoms) [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Eames never shuts up, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Inspired by Dreams, M/M, Not RPF, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not what the word means, Eames."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dreamshare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamshare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952384) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

**Podfic duration: 8 min**

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/Dreamshare.mp3) | **6 MB** ("save link as...") 
  * [Podbook/M4B](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/Dreamshare.m4b) | **8 MB**

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
